The Phantom of Hogwarts
by JMEM1
Summary: Basically this story is about Hogwarts putting on Phantom of the Opera. But what began with being apart of a well known musical, turned into a horrible reality. Enjoy and please PLEASE review! Be nice though!
1. Part one: Chapter one: Jennifer

Chapter ONE:

Harry's POV:

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the beginning of the year feast to begin. Dumbledor was giving a speech as he did every year.

"I am forced to remind all students that the Dark Forest and the Third Floor continue to be forbidden..."I lost track of the speech from there.

There were plenty of new Gryffindors, each looking timid and nervous, I didn't blame them though.

"Poor little first-years, don't know what to expect do they?" Ron blurted, apparently he was following my gaze down the table at the first years.

"Looks like one of the boats flipped over." I noted with indifference. "Look at them! At least three of them are soaked!" Ron scoffed.

"Well they probably deserve it, whiners the lot of them. It seems as though that with each year the first years are more stuck up then the last bunch!"

"Ron! You were probably just as nervous as they are when you first started!" Hermione jumped in, glaring at Ron, who merely looked at me and shrugged.

Smiling with amusement, my attention spread farther down the table. As usual, all the first years were huddled together at the edge of the table. Among all the first year students, I caught sight of a slightly older person, maybe a third or fourth year. She seemed to be trying to have a conversation with a particularly nervous first year girl. She must have been trying to get the young girl's mind off school.

"It's not that---- Some of the professors may be------ You'll really enjoy being in Gry------ Are you sure you're ok------" That was all I could hear.

From where I was sitting, I couldn't see much of what she looked like: Long, dark brown hair, pale face. That's really all I could see of her . . . Actually from this distance she was quite pretty.

"Who are you looking at?" My train of thoughts were interrupted by Ron who was craning his neck to see who it was.

"No one, it's nothing." I replied quickly before he could say anything more. Deciding I didn't want to be caught at an awkward moment again, I turned my attention to Dumbledore's speech once more.

"I would also like to announce that the staff and myself have decided to expand our field of study." I heard a few groans from each house. Surprisingly, Dumbledore smiled. "Now don't worry, it is completely hands-on. We have noticed so much talent within you in singing." The girls blushed, and the boys laughed. " So now you all have the chance to bring out that talent and show off to all of your friends, for this term we shall play the musical, 'Phantom of the Opera'!" The room went almost silent except for a few gasps. Ron turned to me and raised his eyebrows in confusion. I shrugged.

"For those of you wondering what 'Phantom of the Opera' or even what a musical is. A musical is a muggle form of entertainment where people act out a story, but they do so in singing and dancing. 'Phantom of the Opera' is a tragic love story which I'm sure all of you will enjoy. There will be a sheet with the date and time on the notice board in each house. The auditions though are in about two months if any one's interested."

"Hogwarts never performs a musical." Hermione stated curiously, I too was wondering about it. Was this the first stage production Hogwarts has ever done? Probably, and why were they doing one this year? For some odd reason, I didn't feel too comfortable with it, something just wasn't right. It was probably because it was so sudden, yeah, that was it.

The feast was great as always, Ron stuffed his face... As always. After the sorting ceremony had come to its end, I headed up to Gryffindor Tower alone, I lost Ron and Hermione in the crowd coming out of the Great Hall. But I knew I'd probably find them again in a few minutes. As I approached the first floor staircase, I began to think of the musical. 'Should I audition? No, don't be thick! I've never performed before! But it could fun I guess-' I didn't get the chance to finish my thoughts. I knocked into something, the impact making me stumble and fall to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I didn't see you!" I heard a soft, female voice cry out.

"S'okay," I mumbled as I recollected myself and sat up straight. I looked up to see who I walked into, something looked familiar about her. I couldn't remember though! I hated when this happened, and it always did at the worst time! It dawned on me though when I saw her house crest upon her robes. _Gryffindor_... She was the girl I saw talking to the first year in the Great Hall! She was really pretty, now that I was looking right at her, I could see her features clearly. She had wide, innocent looking blue eyes, that was what made her look younger I bet. She had dark brown, long, wavy hair that framed her face wonderfully. She was short as well, not much taller than 5 feet. But still, she was obviously at least fifteen, she was probably sixteen really. I supposed she noticed I was staring at her because she was blushing a bit... At least I think she was, I didn't get a good look, she started to run off just a moment later. I glanced after her, confused. Why was she leaving so suddenly?

"Wait!" I called absentmindedly after her, I didn't even know what I was going to say! But it was too late, for she turned around swiftly to face me once more. I don't know what happened in that split second that she turned back. She looked at me for a moment, her eyes widened to an extreme point.

"Again, I'm really _really _sorry, Harry. I'm such an idiot, I-I'm just... Never-mind, I should just go." She began running away even faster now. I raised one eyebrow in confusion, did I intimidate her or something? I got up and ran after her.

"No wait. It's okay! You don't have to-" Too late, she was already on the third floor, she really was running fast! I gave up, disappointed, she was really pretty, and she seemed friendly enough. Despite the fact she was extremely shy... Wait, didn't her robes say she was in Gryffindor! It did! I could always catch up with her in Gryffindor Common Room! I started running again, hoping she wasn't in the Girl's Dormitory before I got to the Common Room.

As I approached Gryffindor Tower, I shouted out the password to the Fat Lady.

"All right, all right dearie. No need to shout." She said before she revealed the portrait hole. I climbed through and though I was out of breath, I continued running for the Common Room.

"Did you see a girl earlier?" I asked Ron and Hermione, who were talking to many other familiar seventh years.

"We've seen loads of girls, mate. Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"What happened? You're all worn out." Hermione looked worried, but I could tell she was finding this amusing.

"Nothing happened _at all_." I answered briefly, frustrated that I couldn't find the girl.

"Oh. My. _God_. You didn't! What did you do after?" I saw a small group of girls gathered around someone.

"Nothing, I ran! I was too embarrassed! Can I go now?" A timid voice was heard from the middle of the crowd.

"Nu-uh! Give us all the details missy!" Another voice shouted, I started to approach them. Though I was careful not to be seen.

"About what?! There's nothing to say! I ran into him, I ran away. _That's all_" The timid voice was getting frustrated now. I was more hopeful now that it was her. One girl must have heard me coming, she saw me there, gasped and turned back to her friends.

"Jennifer, sweetie. He's here!" 'Jennifer, that's her name, then' I thought

"Huh?!" She was becoming distressed. Then she saw me and looked prepared to run. "I didn't mean to tell anyone really. They forced it out of me." She indicated towards her friends.

"We'll see you later okay?"

"Bye bye! Tell us all about it 'kay?" All of a sudden, the girls were gone, and only Jennifer was left. She looked after them for a moment, then sighed with relief and frustration.

"Are they you're friends?" I asked her. She looked a little surprised at first, but then smiled nervously.

"Oh, um. No-not exactly. They're only nice to me when they think something interesting has happened to me. Otherwise I'm totally invisible to them..." She paused for a moment, as if think about what else she could say. "But oh well, doesn't matter much I guess. No point in trying to make close friends now when you've only got one year left at Hogwarts, besides this year."

"So you're in your sixth year?"

"Yeah, I know it's kind of hard to believe I'm sixteen. I've had people tell me I look twelve. It's probably because of my height... Or lack of it." I didn't know when she got so talkative, but she seemed to find the confidence in her to talk. "I must be boring you, I tend to just ramble on about nothing. I'll get going, bye." She started to walk away quickly.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to!" I called after her.

"R-really?" At that moment I felt sorry for her, it sounded like she felt no one wanted her around.

"Yeah! So... Is your name Jennifer, by the way?" I asked to be sure, I didn't want to call her the wrong name. She nodded in 'Yes' though. "Are-uh-are you auditioning for the musical?" All of a sudden her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Of course! I adore musicals and "Phantom of the Opera" is my favorite! Are you?"

"I don't know, I haven't really given it much thought, I was thinking about it until..." Jennifer giggled awkwardly.

"Well I hope you do audition, it would be nice to have someone I've met there too." Her face went bright red. I could have almost declared I was auditioning right then and there, but I couldn't sing, or act!

"I'll think about it." She was smiling shyly now.

"Great! Well I guess we should get some rest." Agreeing with her, I walked her to the bottom of the Girl's Dormitory staircase and she began to walk up, but still facing me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow I guess?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded once more before turning around and running the rest of the way up.

"What kept you?" Ron asked the second I walked through the door to the Boy's Dormitory.

"Nothing."

"If you insist..." Ron said skeptically.

"Wait... Do you know a girl named Jennifer?" I asked before climbing into my bed.

"No... Harry, have you met someone?" Ron asked with a slight smirk, I gave a small laugh.

"Well yes..." I thought for a moment about what he had just said and laughed. "Don't jump to conclusions, Ron!" He gave a short fit of laughter before he slipped under the bed covers and slumped his head onto the pillow. I had no doubts he was already asleep about a minute later, and sure enough, loud, obnoxious snoring greeted my ears and I too rested my head against my pillow.

**A/N: Please read my profile on stuff about how Mary-Sue Jennifer is if you think that she is. But please, give my poor OC a chance, and that doesn't mean judging her within the first part, there are NINE parts, some with 10 chapters each! You'll have plenty of criteria to judge her, and if she does happen to be a Mary-Sue, then I will fix what I can (please keep in mind that everything I've learned about writing stories, I've learned it on my own.)**

**Also, please review? It can't be that hard to say if you liked it or not. I'm a big girl, I can handle critism (obviously I'll have to anyway, for this has been a total failure of a fic), but please refrain from writing flames. They're accepted, but it'll be wasting both my time and yours. They're immature, they don't look good on your record either. I've seen flames before, and honestly they all looked like a little kid was writing it. It doesn't matter to me personally, I'll reply to flames only because it's fun! evil grin :P **

ON A HAPPIER NOTE! I'm really sorry that I'm being so strict/cross. I am a really friendly person, honest! There are just some things reviews could do without. So please, enjoy:)


	2. Part one: Chapter two: Beginnings

**Chapter TWO:**

**Jennifer's POV:**

_'Oh God how I hate mornings.'_ This was my first thought of the day, and it was the honest truth. I hated mornings, it was as simple as that. I didn't know why, maybe it was because of the sun practically burning my eyes out! I slowly rose from my pillows and climbed out of bed, my arm shielding my eyes from the light. I looked around me to see if the other girls were still asleep, about three were still sleeping. Convinced that though I was not late, if I waited much longer I might be, so I got ready for the day.

I was still immensely embarrassed about bumping into Harry. I mean it's _Harry Potter_! I should keep my head _up_ instead of looking at the ground! I hate force of habits! But he seemed pretty all right with it, he didn't seem to care at all! In fact, he wanted me around instead of wanting me to go away. Wow, that's a change! Ha! Wait 'till the other girls hear that I actually got to have a conversation with him! Harry really does seem nice to me though. I usually try to avoid boys... Actually I try to avoid everyone. I used to be social and happy, but ever since my brothers and sisters passed away it's been hard to act like I used to... It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. Guys don't take much heed to me, if I bumped into any other guy they would probably say something like 'Watch it!'. That's why I ran away, I didn't want to bother him. Maybe we could become friends! Nah, I probably won't see him much... Pity, he really was nice...

As soon as I had gotten into my robes, I grabbed my book-bag and stuffed he textbooks I needed for my timetable, I quickly skimmed over my timetable once more and grimaced at the double potions with Slytherin's. I was terrible at Potions, in fact my only strong subjects seemed to be Charms and Transfiguration. And the _Slytherins_, I shuddered at the thought of them. Especially Malfoy, ugh, I hated Malfoy more than any of them. The rest of them are annoying, but essentially harmless. But Malfoy was... _Disgusting_! How could anyone befriend that slimy rat!

I really hoped that Harry would audition for the musical, I didn't want to be totally alone. Simply because I'm so shy and nervous. I love the stage and singing, but outside the stage my level outgoing turns down to almost nothing. Oh well, I guess all I can do is hope he'll audition.

I trudged downstairs, I was definitely not a morning person. That's another reason I avoid people, especially in the morning. I can be snappy if I'm annoyed, and I'm usually not the type to be rude. But today was different though, I'd reached the Common Room to find that Harry was already there, and I smiled inwardly.

"Hey!" I called in a friendly manner. Harry jumped a little a swirled on the spot in search of the voice. I giggled. "Sorry."

"No problem... Hey we were talking about auditions last night weren't we?" He reminded me, and I nodded eagerly.

"So are you?"

"Sure, why not. Something different. I doubt I'll make it though, I've never sung before... Do you think you could help me out?" I was speechless, so soon and he was talking to me like we were good friends. This could easily be the best day of my _life_!

"R-really? Um-uh yeah! Sure I could I guess, I mean-I'm not amazing, but I know a little about music. I could help you out." I smiled broadly, and of course, started blushing.

"So all we need is a place right?" My heart fell, where could I teach him the songs? There was no piano to be found in a Wizarding School!

"Huh? Oh Yeah, of course! But I don't know any places where-" My voice fell at the look he gave me, just a smile. "You know a place?"

"Yeah, actually." I was inwardly cheering.

"Great! Where is it?"

"I'll show you after class, you won't believe me unless I show you." I raised my eyebrows suspiciously, why couldn't he just tell me where the room was. . .

**Following day- Harry's POV:**

"Harry! Wait!" Jennifer's out-of-breath voice echoed down the hall by the Room of Requirement. I turned around stopped for a little while to let her catch up.

"What?" I smiled, I knew she didn't believe me.

"You said this- this _door_ just _appears_ and leads to a room that has whatever you need at the time?!"

"Yeah."

"I expected an unusual place, but I mean, a _door appears out of nowhere?_"

"Pretty much." She sighed in frustration, I had to stifle a laugh.

"Fine, so we need a place to practice songs and... OH MY GOD! Where did that _THING_ come from?!" Seeing as I was facing Jennifer and she was pointed behind me, I had to turn the other way. As I expected, a door had appeared through the stone wall. I opened the door as though I'd seen nothing unusual, and truly it wasn't. Jennifer, however stood as still as the stone wall... Or maybe that wasn't saying much.

"Come on! It's safe to come in!" I laughed at her shocked face. When she shook her head like a stubborn child, I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She still shook her head as she was being dragged in, except more violently.

"I'm not going in there!" She declared.

"You don't trust me?" She cocked her head to the side and looked confused. That was my chance, her resistance faded for a split second, which gave me the moment to yank her inside.

"EEP!" She shrieked, but it only lasted for a second. I pulled too hard and she fell flat on her face.

"Sorry there, you okay?" I helped her up. She rubbed her nose, which was a remarkable shade of pink from the impact.

"I'm fine." She huffed as she shook her arm from my grasp. If she was truly angry at me, it didn't last very long, because one look at the room and she burst into smiles. "It's perfect!"

I couldn't really tell if it was perfect or not, so hearing it from her was a relief. The room essentially had a piano, music sheets, a lot of open space, and what looked like to be some kind of recording device... Sort of.

"So should we start now or tomorrow?" I asked her, which brought her attention away from the room.

"Well we don't have to start any of the songs today, but I'd like to hear your voice if you don't mind." All of a sudden she got shy and blushed a bit.

"Uh- sure. I haven't really heard myself either though." She smiled.

"That's ok, It doesn't matter to me... So do you want to start right now?"


	3. Part one: Chapter three: Hogsmede

**CHAPTER THREE: A month later:**

**Jennifer's PoV:**

My relationship with Harry has gotten much stronger since a month ago. I look back on the first day of term and can't believe that we have only known each other for a short amount of time. Yes, I now recall that I've seen him, Ron, and Hermione pass me by in the hallways in previous years. I, like the rest of the school, was well aware of the events that the three of them were involved in. I heard every story of them, and more than one version of them as well. But even though I'd heard all of these and knew well what they looked like before this year, I didn't really _know_ them.

I mean, first year: Harry was like my idol, he was brave and kind and everything a pure Gryffindor is said to be. Second year: Harry, Ron and Hermione all became my idols. Harry again for braveness, Ron for loyalty, and Hermione for helping even though she was completely unable to communicate with them. Third year: I felt terribly sorry for Harry, and wished I had friends like Ron and Hermione. Fourth year: Fourth year was utterly _insane_! I hardly knew what was going on then. All I knew was that Harry, though underage, was a _fourth _contestant in the Triwizard Tournament. Then the death of Cedric Diggory, and the rumors of You-Know-Who returning. Fifth year: I'd seen Harry's attempts to make everyone believe You-Know Who returning. I did believe him, I didn't want to for sure. But I felt that I had to, it was too big of a risk to ignore. I was too shy to join what I soon found out to be the DA, thought I should just stay out of the way. Maybe I should have joined... It's really hard to believe that I'm actually becoming good friends with Harry now!

I wouldn't say I was really _apart_ of their group though. I hung around Harry a lot, I still didn't know Ron very much, but we got along fine. Hermione I saw everyday anyway. I think I'm beginning to really like Harry... But he couldn't like me back! He seems to be liked by a lot of girls I knew, most, if not all, more interesting than I. Why would he choose me? He doesn't and couldn't like me in the same way. God I'm awful with love.

**Harry's PoV: That night in Gryffindor Common Room:**

It was only about two more weeks until the musical auditions. Jennifer told me that I was learning really quickly, but I wasn't sure. It seemed she sincerely wanted me to do well, I hoped I wouldn't disappoint her. She told me about auditions, it depended on what type of role you were aiming for, or what the role demanded. She said that if I were aiming for chorus, that I would have to sing a part of a song, usually of my own choice, and demonstrate some dancing. I quickly decided against that. So she then told me that if I were to aim for a leading role or even a smaller speaking role, that I would probably have to sing a part of a song, again, usually of my own choice, and recite a monologue. Also that sometimes you would have to dance, but that in _Phantom of the Opera, _no leading male danced, mostly just choreography. So I decided to aim for a smaller speaking role, I probably wasn't prepared for a leading role, that would be insane!

She was a great teacher, she must have had a bit of experience. I asked her how she came by all this knowledge of the arts. She just laughed, as if she thought I was asking this jokingly. But she looked sad about it, and that day we ended that lesson soon afterwards. I didn't understand why she wouldn't tell me the reason she was so interested in singing and dancing and acting. It was just a question of interest wasn't it? How deep could the reason be? People simply get interested, that's all, right?

But anyway, Hogsmede trips were starting this weekend, which was tomorrow. I was thinking on asking Jennifer to come with Ron, Hermione, and I. But who knows what she'll say, she never mentioned it before. I asked Ron and Hermione about it, and they said they were fine with letting Jennifer come... So now was my chance! She was right here, well actually she was sitting at a table by herself looking out the window at the rain. I got up from the chairs by the fire and walked over to her.

"What are you looking at?" I glanced out the window too, just pure darkness with water streaming down the top window sill, making it somewhat look like a waterfall coming down the window. She jumped a little and faced me.

"Oh! Jeeze you startled me! I'm just looking at the rain." I raised one eyebrow in confusion as to why she was looking at the rain. It was just rain. "Wow, that sounded weird." She continued, "I just like the rain, it's pretty. That's all."

"OK then. So are you going to the Hogsmede trip?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't have anyone to go with though, why?" I noticed she was starting to catch on, she smiled a little.

"D'you want to come with us?" I indicated to the three of us. Her eyes lit up and she blushed.

"Yeah! A-are you sure though? I'm not that interesting." I sat on the chair opposite her.

"Don't be stubborn, you're interesting enough!" She looked at me curiously.

"What's with the _enough_ part?" She asked, pretending to be hurt by what I said.

"Nothing, nothing!" I smirked. She gasped and swatted my arm playfully. I laughed at her. She looked like she was searching for something to throw at me, but gave up and laughed back at me.

**Next day: Courtyard:**

**Jennifer's PoV:**

"That's everyone? Those of you that are in third year, do you understand the rules _clearly_?" Professor McGonagall raised a suspicious eyebrow at the excited third years, who all nodded impatiently.

We set off for Hogsmede, I was walking on the outside of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I stood beside Harry, who stood beside Hermione, who stood beside Ron. I couldn't help but smile shyly at him every once in a while. He hardly ever noticed, but he did a couple of times. He smiled back, but he looked a little confused. Once I was facing the other way, I inwardly smacked myself for my stupidity. I was like a gawkish little girl!

Hogsmede was exactly as I remembered it from last year. Bells chiming from people walking in and out of shops. Classmates scurrying off to candy stores, couples hand in hand. People taking pictures of friends... Speaking of which! Colin hurried over to us, camera in hand. Colin wasn't as crazy with pictures like he used to be. But occasionally he would be seen with a camera at Hogsmede.

"You guys want pictures?" He held up his camera. After all agreeing with "why not"s and "sure"s. We all squeezed closer together. Our arms around everyone's shoulders, although seeing as I was a little shorter than the other three, Harry sort of had his arm around my neck. I had to grip onto his lower shoulder to prevent being choked accidently. Colin took five photos, one for each of us, and one for himself. "Thanks!" He smiled at all of us and walked off. We tucked each of our photos, all smiling and waving, into our pockets

"Sorry about that." Harry relinquished his arm from my neck.

"Nah, it's all right... So where to first?"

"Not sure. Where do you think?" He turned to Ron and Hermione, but Ron was already in the direction of the joke shop. Hermione shook her head at Ron and motioned for us to follow.

"There really isn't much we can do about it." She joked. So we all followed Ron into the joke shop. I just realized as we started moving though, that though Harry no longer had his arm around my neck, it was still around my shoulders. It was probably just friendly, but I smiled inwardly, I was blushing insanely on the outside though...

**Harry's PoV:**

I wasn't sure how much time we spent at Hogsmede. Long enough, by the time we decided to leave we were all pretty exhausted. We were about to head out of the last place we visited when a large crowd of people started walking into us. In a second I had lost Ron, Hermione and Jennifer. I heard them calling me, but I couldn't see them over the crowd. I got both frustrated and annoyed. But my losing the other three wasn't all that happened, somehow, while the crowd passed, they sort of pushed me even father away from Ron, Hermione and Jennifer. I was now facing the front of an unfamiliar store. I couldn't see the others, maybe they were looking for me? I didn't know, but I decided to wait inside a while, until I could see them.

This store was a little gloomier than the others we'd seen today, vaguely like the one I stumbled upon in Knockturn Alley just before my second year, but this wasn't nearly as sinister as the one in Knockturn Alley. Just the gloomy part was similar. Out of curiosity I glanced about, nothing was really out of the ordinary. But one object caught my eye, not that I was looking to purchase it, but it sort of felt like there should be more to it. It was only a pocket-watch, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Ahh don't be so keen on buying _that _old thing. It's broken, the damn thing has never worked right." A scratchy voice seemed to be leaning over my shoulder. An old man with bunches of white hair spurting out from behind his ears with a pointy chin and nose was scratching his head, while frowning in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked him. He paused for a while, as if trying to think of what to say.

"We're... Not exactly sure what's it's called, but it works a bit like a pensieve. It stores memories, but it's a lot smaller. You don't wanna have to lug around a great thing like a pensieve around with you all the time now?" He replied.

I looked back at the "pocket-watch" and was astounded that something as small and innocent-looking as a pocket-watch could be so complex. It didn't look like there was anything wrong with it though.

"So what's wrong with it?"

"It's a bit of a hazard t'use now. See, it doesn't just store memories, but it erases them from the person's memory completely! Also you can't store yer own memories... Go figure, huh?" The shopkeeper shook his head at the "pocket-watch".

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem, kid. Say, don't you used to have friends with you?" He asked curiously.

"I did, but I lost sight of them-" I cut myself off, for I heard someone calling my name. It was faint, I could barely hear it. But I think it was Jennifer that was calling me. I walked over to the nearest window to see. It was them!

"Look! He's in there... HARRY!" She waved frantically at me, when I waved back. She ran inside.

"Hey! Where were you and Ron and Hermione?" I asked her.

"Looking for you of course-"

"Is this one of your _friends_ then?" The shopkeeper winked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I see. Well carry on then! Good afternoon!" With that, he disappeared to the back room. Jennifer looked at me oddly.

"Uh..." I felt a little awkward now.

"What's this?" She pointed to the "pocket-watch".

"Nothing, it doesn't work anyway..." I led her out of the store and the three of us finally went back up to Hogwarts.


	4. Part one: Chapter four: Her Voice

**Chapter Four: Her Voice**  
**After classes, Room of Requirement: Jennifer's PoV:**

It was getting very close to auditions now, only a week left! Harry was progressing remarkably, I was blown away every time he sang now, he just kept on improving. I didn't know how he got to be so good in such a small amount of time, maybe he was just a quick learner or something. Who would have guessed that Harry could sing like this, he doesn't seem the type to be a singer. But he's good at it! I'm almost certain that he'll get a supporting role, if not any of the two main leads...

"Harry, I swear you're going get a great role!" I was ecstatic, I'd just heard the best version of _Music of the Night_ from him. I was a bit surprised when he laughed.

"I couldn't! There's probably some other boy in Hogwarts that's ten times better than I am! You're a great teacher and everything, but I've only just started. " That was true, he had only just started, and there are plenty of boys in Hogwarts, one of them probably could be better than him.

"Right. Hmm, I think you probably know this song well enough. Did you want to run over Raoul's lines in _Think of Me_?" I suggested carefully, trying to make it seem like it wasn't really a female song.

"We've already finished that one. Didn't you say most of the songs are for two or more people or something? So why haven't we done any of them? I've never heard you before actually!" I'd hoped he wouldn't ask this until a bit later, the truth was that I didn't want him to hear me. I got dreadfully nervous in front of small crowds, on a stage I'm fine but in front of one or two people, my throat tenses up and I sound like a small child!

"I uh- I don't think we should try the duets just yet-"

"We've covered all the solos though, are we just going to stop here? There's still a week left until auditions." I bit my lip, I didn't know... _'Stop being so thick, suck up your nerves and just sing! He's a friend, he wouldn't care if I do badly_!' I sighed in defeat to my own thoughts.

"Fine... How about_ All I Ask of You _then" I suggested, it was the first song that came to mind.

"Sure."

"From the beginning though." I waved my wand to the piano, putting a charm on it to start playing. I couldn't play piano to save my life!

**Harry's POV:**

I was eager to finally hear her voice, I didn't understand why she was hiding her voice from me. She said so herself that she'd had training, and that she was hoping for the lead. She must be good if she believed she had a chance. I recited the familiar notes of _All I Ask of you _with anticipation building up inside me, at last I was going to hear her! I held my breath as she opened her mouth to begin Christine's lines . . .

"_Say you love me every waking moment..."__  
_

She was quiet . . . Almost inaudible in fact, but I could hear her talent underneath all her nerves. A soft, beautiful voice which I longed to hear when it was at it's full capacity. All of a sudden she stopped and ruffled her hair with frustration.

"Gah! Do you mind if we start over? That was really horrible, I'm sorry." I smiled at her, persuading her to go on.

"You don't have to be nervous in front of me, you know." I gave a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood, she smiled in return.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it though, I'll try again. From the second verse of your line." She flicked her wand towards the piano again and it gave me a little intro.

"_Let me be your freedom_

_let daylight dry your tears, I'm here_

_with you beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you..."_

I immediately stopped singing, not bothering to hold that last note, I wanted to hear her!

She looked like she must have gained some confidence. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth to take on the proper form which she had taught me so thoroughly and . . .

"_Say you love me__  
every waking moment,  
turn my head  
__with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me with you now_

_and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you..."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I've never heard a voice like hers! It made me feel like I was no longer in the Room of Requirement, but on the actual Paris Opera House Rooftop. Jennifer was Christine, there was no doubt. I was certain that if anyone else heard her as well, they would wholeheartedly agree. She sounded so much more mature, yet still had a soft ringing tone that stayed pleasantly in your ears.

I took her hand and we twirled to the song as she explained the choreography to me once. I'd never heard a voice so true and angelic, and at the same time so strong and confident. I never wanted the song to end, I just wanted to hear her sing forever, never wanting myself to forget this voice I was hearing. But alas, it had to end, she and I were standing there in the middle of the room, both my arms wrapped around her waist, hers around my neck, just waiting for the small instrumental to end and for us to sing that final duet.

_"Anywhere you go let me go too.  
Love me. . .  
That's all I ask of you..."_

Our voices faded into nothing as the piano ceased to play, I think we just stood there for a few seconds. My hands still on her waist, her arms still around my neck . . . Wait a second!

"Oh! Uh, sorry." I quickly stepped back and looked at the ground. She didn't say anything to answer me at first. There was a long awkward silence between us before she broke it.

"Right, well, you know this song well enough. Any others you wanted to try? You know almost all of them, except for _"Past the Point of No Return". _But we still have the rest of the week." She was still looking at the ground, but I could tell that she was blushing.

I was starting to feel some kind of _glowing _sensation, as odd as that sounded. I knew what I was feeling, but I wasn't sure if I loved her or her voice. It wasn't totally absurd that I should fancy her. She wasn't anything truly special and unique. But I guess that would be a good thing, you would begin to wonder if she truly was all unique. She had both good and bad traits. She was still pretty shy, so she wasn't the most popular girl in school. But she was calm and didn't get over-emotional, at least not that I'd seen. I still wasn't sure if I loved her, but there were definitely things that were going to change between us, it had to...


	5. Part one: Chapter five: Ponderings

**Chapter Five: **

**Jennifer's PoV:**

Harry left the Room of Requirement first. All I could do was stand there for a minute, blushing so much that the heat radiated off my cheeks and might have warmed the whole room. I was staring at my hands. Harry's hands had once been there, in mine. Only for a second, but it was still enough to make me incredibly giddy. 

"_You're a great singer, you know. You must be mental to not think you're good!" He said and put one hand on my shoulder, smiling. _I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"_Heh, thanks. You-you're doing really well, you learn fast!" _

"_So I guess we'll practice again the day before auditions?" He suggested, because I suddenly found that I couldn't speak. I nodded. "Great, so... See you later, then."_

"_Bye." I squeaked. He slipped his hands off my shoulder. His hand grasped my own for a second, then he left..._

I didn't want him to leave! My heart was pounding and I couldn't breathe! I'd never been in love before. I must have loved him, if I wasn't then I couldn't imagine what it actually felt like. I couldn't help smiling, I must have looked ridiculous! I felt like crying, not of sadness but joy! Nothing could have made me unhappy... Well, except one thing; He didn't love me back, why would he? He probably loves some other girl. Someone who is funny, smart, outgoing, and strong. That was the kind of girl he deserved. Not a shy, clumsy, thick-headed fool like me. But honestly, if he was happy with another girl, then I'd be happy for him. 

That's right, he was happy, he was happy the way things were. If he found the girl he deserved, then I wouldn't cry, why would I cry? There was no use crying if he was happy, I couldn't cry just because I didn't get what _I _wanted! That would be incredibly selfish of me, so I wouldn't do it! Besides, there would be other boys, right? Even for someone like me. If I was just patient then... Maybe. But Harry obviously wasn't going to be that boy. Well, he could be! But I wasn't going to be that girl, it wasn't going to happen. 

So I decided I wouldn't pursue him, I'd make a total idiot of myself like every other time I pursued a boy anyway. But I loved him, I _really _ loved him. I would have given anything to be that girl he deserved. I could just imagine it, him and me together. I would be happy for the rest of my life! But again, what chance did I have? I had to leave our relationship at being friends, that's all it'll get to anyway. I should be glad of that, at least we're friends.

_Don't wish, _

_Don't start,_

_Wishing only wounds the heart..._

Despite my slight sadness I still kept a smile on as I made my way to Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Common Room. Well obviously I had to be at least a little sad, I couldn't push aside my feelings!

"Where were you?" Harry asked, I perked up a little at the sounds of his voice. 

"I just had to collect a few things in the Room of Requirement._" 'Yeah , like my thoughts.' _I thought about my reply. 

"Right." He didn't say anything else, and there was a big long, awkward pause. 

"So did any of you get the Transfiguration homework?" Ron finally broke the silence. Hermione sighed, somewhere between amused and frustrated. 

"Come on, Ron. I'll show you." Once the two were gone, I was left with Harry. I took one glance at him , and immediately glanced away again. I was completely speechless and embarrassed. 

"You all right? " I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke! I racked my brain for the right answer, I was panicking inside. I just hoped I didn't show it. 

"Y-yeah. Just tired, that's all." 

"Yeah, it is late. I'll see you tomorrow then." I hadn't gotten around to saying 'good-night' before he was gone. I then began beating myself up for being such a nervous person. It was just Harry, after all! The same one I'd been perfectly fine with for the past month or so! I swear, what was wrong with me! Why was I so incapable of talking to a boy I fancy! Or maybe it was better to simply let him go right now and not have to face him again later. Just to forget him.

_Don't dream too far,_

_Don't lose sight of who you are,_

_Don't remember that rush of joy._

_He could be that boy..._

_I'm not that girl._


	6. Part two: Chapter one: Auditions

**A week later-**

**Jennifer's PoV:**

I wasn't sure whether I was grateful that the auditions were after dinner or not. Yes, singing wise, I am more prepared in the evening, but I'd rather do something that I've been anxious to do first thing, not waiting all day. I was nervous all through classes, my hands wouldn't stop trembling, which made it very tedious to hold my wand, not to mention casting spells. Dinner started a bit early so it had to end a little early, this was because of the auditions. Near the end of the meal, Professor McGonagall got our attention and Dumbledore stood up to speak to all of us.

"Those of you who wish to audition for Phantom of the Opera, please line up over there," He gestured towards one of the walls, "while the Great Hall is being set up. Everyone else can return to their houses." Immediately, the Great Hall burst into loud chattering from the students. My knees were beginning to give way they were shaking so severely. I hurriedly started to make my way through the crowd to join the rest of the students who were auditioning. As soon as I caught the smallest glimpse of Harry, I ran over to him, or at least as fast as my trembling legs would permit me.

"There you are!" I shouted when he turned to face me.

"I thought you were right behind me all this time!" We both laughed at our confusion, despite our nerves.

The line up was not very large, but it was long enough for it to take quite a long time for our turn to arrive, as Harry and I were the last in line. In front of us, a couple of girl's were chatting about what roles they wanted to receive.

"Well... I'd love to play Christine, but I'm not that strong a singer, so perhaps one of the dancers would be best for me. What about you, Hannah?" A girl with short blond hair spoke to a group of girls. I assumed the girl who replied to her was "Hannah".

"Oh, I don't know! I don't want a main lead, but I don't want a non-speaking/singing role either. Maybe Meg. Who are you hoping for, Cho?" I saw that Harry was looking rather awkward standing there.

"I'll try for Christine, but there's probably some other girl in this line who is much better than I am." Cho turned around to face Harry and I, her face went red from blushing when she spotted Harry.

"Oh, um, hi Harry." She said sheepishly. I felt a little out of place there

"Hey, Cho. You're hoping for Christine too?" She nodded.

"Who else is?"

"Jennifer is." I felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I went wide-eyed, I didn't want to be dragged into the situation!

"Oh really? That's so exciting, I can't wait to hear you sing!" I smiled shyly.

"Thanks, you too!" She smiled and went back to talking with her friends. I envied that Cho dated Harry.

Soon, Cho had already walked onto the stage that was conjured for the audition. She looked so small up there, she must have been nervous, and I didn't blame her. The audition looked simple enough: Recite one monologue that was provided, and sing one song that was also provided. But though the audition seemed simple, it was far from easy. The song that she was asked to sing was "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"a ballad that didn't really compliment Cho's voice. I'm not saying she had a bad voice, it was far from it, but something more exaggerated would suit her voice better. Once she had finished with a good, strong final note, she walked off the stage with many students applauding her. She turned to Harry and I and gave a small nod as in to say "Good luck". My stomach plunged, I was next. I very timidly walked onto the stage, as if afraid it were about to explode at any second.

"Come on! No need to be shy! I jumped and quickly ran to center stage. I could feel everyone's gaze upon me as though they were burning torches. The woman handed me a copy of the script and pointed to a monologue that I had to act out.

**Harry's POV:**

I watched Jennifer's audition very closely, I wanted to make I got every single detail so I wouldn't be surprised when my turn came. I listened to Jennifer reciting the monologue intently, it was the first time I'd seen her acting skills. It was as though she could suddenly get rid of

her own personality and switch it with somebody else's without difficulty! It was odd, seeing her act in a way that she normally did not. I glanced over at the woman who was running the audition, and could very well be the director of the play.

"All right, now you are going to sing this song," she handed now wide-eyed, frightened Jennifer music sheets, which she read over. I noticed she looked over at the woman and nodded ever so slightly, I guess to signify she was ready.

She sat down at a piano and started to play the song. I recognized it as "Think of Me", I'd never heard Christine's lines in this song though. I had no doubts that Jennifer would blow away anyone who heard her sing it.

"Think of me,

Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye..."

I peered at her curiously, she was again quiet, almost inaudible. But she can project very nicely! Why wasn't she using her skill? I couldn't even hear her true voice behind the nerves, to be honest, she sounded much younger than she was. I became worried for Jennifer when the woman seemed to crane her ears to hear her, and the other students rolled their eyes at her singing. I hoped that she would get used to being on the stage and in front of everyone. I knew she could do much better than this! The woman seemed about to give up and stop playing, and Jennifer noticed. Something came over her, she suddenly seemed disgusted with herself, like she was beating herself up inside. She opened her mouth to the proper formation, took a deep breath and... But it was too late, the woman had already stopped playing, but Jennifer didn't stop! She sang! Right from the line of "On that day..." she sang beautifully! Clearly, loudly, confidently and nothing could have prepared me for her voice today! I could have laughed, everyone's face was so dumbfounded! When Jennifer had finnished, the whole crowd burst into deafening applause, I think some of the other girls had tears in their eyes. She sang it with such emotion that really did provoke tears.

"Well done! Come back here tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m. There will be a sheet here and it will tell you what role you got." She nodded, clearly in a state of shock that she had just auditioned. Now it was my turn, I walked onto the stage as confidently as I could muster, which probably wasn't much. My monologue was said by "Raoul", the scene seemed cheerful, I think this was the dressing room scene with Raoul and Christine, the woman read Christine's lines and I read Raoul's.

"You young sir will be singing this," this time she handed me sheet music. The title read "Music of the Night". I sighed with relief. Though this song was not easy, Jennifer and had I worked on this one the most. As soon as I started singing, I found that wasn't all that nervous. I should have been, being in front of all those people. Knowing that there are more people to hate you in a large audience. But maybe the reason I wasn't so nervous was knowing that someone somewhere in the crowd was bound to like you. Maybe concentrating on that one person (and the song of course), whoever they might be, made me feel more confident. The director played the first chord of the song to help me find the right pitch. After that I had to take it from there.

But when I finished, the crowd still applauded, and I could actually hear cheering! I could see Jennifer among the crowd and she looked as though she were beaming! The woman smiled, reminded me of where and when the first rehearsal was going to be, and waited until I got off the stage to speak to everyone.

"You have all done very well today and I hope that the enthusiasm you showed will continue! Keep in mind though, that if you do not receive a leading role, that does not mean that you did badly! See you all tomorrow." The crowd suddenly turned into chaos again. Jennifer and I had a difficult time trying to find each other again.

"Harry? Harry!" Jennifer came running over to me. "You did so well! You're definitely going to be at least Raoul!"

"You are definitely going to be Christine, I'm sure no one doubts it either." She blushed profusely.

"You never told me which role you were hoping for."

"Maybe Raoul, I don't think I could handle the lead role."

"Raoul _is_ a lead role." She smiled playfully.

"You know what I mean. Besides wouldn't it be a bit awkward? What if lets say, Draco Malfoy is Raoul and you're Christine?" I asked, she grimaced.

"I guess that would be, and Malfoy did audition!" She pulled an even greater grimace.

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful, so it went by very slowly. But I don't either of us knew whether to be anticipating tomorrow morning, or dreading it... Strangely enough though, we fell asleep pretty easily.

**Next morning-**

**Jennifer's POV: **

I slowly opened my eyes. But I forgot to shield my eyes from the sun pouring through the window. The light made me close my eyes again. Once all my senses were coming back into focus, I felt like my stomach had just fallen off a cliff. Today I'll know what role I got! I leapt off the bed, bound to my trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans, a light blue sweater, and a random pair of socks that didn't match. I glanced at my watch which was lying on my trunk and nearly screamed, it was 6:45 a.m.! I was still a bit asleep as I got into my clothes as quickly as I could. I realized this because I suddenly noticed I was trying to pull my arms though my pant legs. When I finally got dressed, I ran down stairs and was about to scream to Harry when I saw he was already there.

"Lets go." I barely had time to nod in agreement before we left through the portrait hole together. All the way to the Great Hall, neither of us spoke, I guess he was as nervous as I was. When we finally got to the Great Hall, the thing we did was look for the director to tell us where the bulletin board was.

"You're late..." A voice addressed us sternly. We swiftly turned in the direction of the voice around and saw the woman who cast the production. She eyed us, making us feel horribly awkward, then cast her finger in one direction and said:

"The cast list is over there." She said in a dull tone, I had a feeling that not many people had arrived on time.

Still, we hurried over in the direction she pointed us and sure enough, there were two sheets pinned up on a large bulletin board. One of the sheets had the female roles on it, the other had the male roles. We skimmed it over, I had to look through the sheet again because I didn't see my name. Then that must have meant that I was a ballet girl or something. I nudged Harry.

"Harry, I don't think my name's on here..."


	7. Part two: Chapter two: First Rehearsal

**Jennifer's PoV:**

"What?!" He seemed pretty surprised about that, and I was flattered. But still, I started looking for my name on the list of ballet girls. Harry started laughing though and pointed to the very top of the sheet.

"Jennifer! You missed your name! Look." I re-read the sheet and looked at the very top of the page.

_Female roles:_

_Christine Daae: Jennifer Laramie_

_La Carlotta: Cho Chang_

_Madame Giry: Lavender Brown_

_Meg Giry: Susan Bones_

I could only stare at it for a minute, was I really going to be Christine? No, I couldn't be! I was probably just wishing it would happen but it's probably someone else's name . . . But Harry saw it too! I smiled broadly and turned to the Male Roles sheet...

_Male roles:_

_The Phantom (Erik): Harry Potter_

_Raoul: Draco Malfoy_

"Look, look! You're Erik!" I exclaimed.

"What, really? Wow." He looked dumbfounded at hearing his role. "Who's Raoul?"

I glanced at who the boy playing Raoul was and shuddered. "Malfoy... Oh my God, I have to kiss Malfoy!" Harry laughed at me as I scrunched my nose in distaste.

_'Woah, wait a second. If I'm Christine, and Harry is the Phantom. Then that means that he has to kiss me too!' _I felt a little prang of shameless anticipation at that thought.

"Oh don't tell me she's Christine! They couldn't have picked a good singer?" A drawling voice sneered from behind. Anger boiled inside me as I swiftly turned around to see who had just insulted me. Sure enough, Malfoy was standing right behind me.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry warned, and turned me around so I wouldn't have to look at him. _'He's defending me...' _I couldn't help but smile to myself, feeling like an idiot afterwards. The fact that my heart fluttered at his touch as well only added to my embarrassment. I felt the need to say something to end my mortification.

"You know Malfoy, most people who are familiar with this musical consider Raoul to be a fop." I remarked, turning back to Malfoy. I was satisfied when his smirk faded, replaced with scowl and walked away. With a shudder of pure hatred for Malfoy, I turned back to Harry.

"He's a fop?" Harry asked.

"Some people think so. If I were you, I'd think receiving the role of Erik a huge compliment. His role requires a remarkable singing voice." I pointed out.

"Maybe... It's just the thought that Malfoy is going to- never-mind." He stopped himself and looked away. I peered at him curiously, not quite sure as to what he would have said.

"What is it?" I asked, touching his shoulder to get his attention. He was blushing! I frowned in confusion, wanting it to mean what I immediately thought it meant but knew it probably wasn't the case.

"Nothing... Lost my train of thought."

"Please tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Ugh, that's not fair! You got me interested and now you won't tell me what you were-" I stopped myself short, this was going nowhere. I blushed for my rambling. Luckily I was saved from further embarrassment.

"Please, get into your costumes everyone! They should fit but in case there's something wrong with them, I need to know. So find your costumes over there." Everyone's heads turned in the direction the director was pointing. There stood a long set of costumes dangling in mid-air from hangers. "Then come back here and describe to me if there is anything wrong." Seizing the opportunity to make Harry forget about our previous conversation, I dragged him over to the hangers.

"Could you help me find mine?" I heard Harry ask me. I'd almost forgotten he didn't know what The Phantom's outfit looked like! As soon as we got there, I skimmed them over and eventually found on a hanger with a label that read "the Phantom".

"Here." I chucked his costumes at him in one movement. But as I did so, I had to suppress a giggle, just the thought of what his reaction might be to his costume was a bit funny.

**Harry's POV:**

At first I thought my costume kind of resembled the Hogwarts uniform: It was mostly all black. The first one was black suit/overcoat, black cloak, black gloves, black fedora and so on... But the most distinguishing aspect about them was the white mask looking as though it were meant to cover half my face. I picked up the mask and studied it, it had a sort of sinister feeling to it. I shuddered slightly, surprisingly I heard Jennifer giggle! I looked up at her and smiled at her apparent amusement over my reaction.

"Go on! Try it on, the change room is just over there!" She pointed to a bunch of changing screens.

I tried on every article of clothing, the entire outfit was pretty warm! The mask was making beads of sweat on my forehead. Once I was done, I kicked my regular clothes into one small pile and walked out for Jennifer's opinion. She just stood there, gaping.

"What?!" I couldn't stand it, it was getting too awkward.

"Wow... You look so creepy!" She laughed, but her gaze never left the mask on my face.

"Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically, but smiled all the same. She returned a playful smirk.

"You seem to be all set, so where's my costume?" She wandered off back towards the row of costumes, only to come back two seconds later with a rather large pile. She could hardly carry them!

"I'll just try on this one." I hardly got the chance to see the costume she picked out before she asked me to hold the others.

"Could you hold onto these for one moment?" Nodding, I took the large pile. "Thanks!" She ran to the nearest changing screen. The dress must have been pretty complicated, because she took quite a while to get changed. But when she did come out, it was my turn to gape.

"Does it look okay?" She asked worriedly. I was speechless, okay? It certainly looked more than okay.

"You look beautiful." I blurted, it took my a moment to realize what I'd just said. But I couldn't help but forget my blunder when she beamed at me. Unfortunately the director ruined the moment.

"If you have any trouble with the costume, come and see me afterwards... Now, let's get started shall we?" She motioned for everyone to gather around her.

"Today we'll only recite our lines, we won't start acting the scenes or learning the music until we have finished all the monologues in the script. Everyone who is in the first scene come up to the front!" At once, the two people who had lines in the first scene came up to the front. Neville Longbottom, the Auctioneer, and Seamus Finnegan, the man who operated the music box. They started to speak their lines while burying their faces into their scripts. They started talking a million miles an hour and with no expression or breaths. The rest of us just stared at them both with wide eyes from shock that anyone could talk that fast.

"Lot 665 ladies and gentlemen a papier mache musical box in the shape of a barell organ attatched the figure of a monkey in persian robes playing the symbles this item discovered in the vaults of the theatre still in working order ladies and gentlemen..." Nevilled finnished his lines or rather "line" in this case with a deep breath. There was a pause, everyone knew somebody had a line but no one said anything.

"Seamus, I believe it's your line now." The witch said gently.

"Oh right-sorry... Ummm...Showing here." Seamus also talked as though he was being fast forwarded too, and no one could understand the two words he just said. His head was completely consumed by the script. Neville began his next "line". By the end we were all doubled over with silent laughter. The director gave us all a very stern look, that made us straighten up in a second.

"People! This is not a subject to be laughing about! Do you know how hard it is to go up in front of everyone and perform?! I thought you were all more mature than this!" A guilty silence fell over all of us as our gazes fell to the ground. "All right, not bad for the first time, Neville and Seamus! But you need more expression, don't rely on the script so much. And you can breathe too you know." She smiled, they both laughed a bit and nodded.

"Let's move on... Everyone in scene two!" She indicated towards the front and everyone in scene two got up. Some people were just like Neville and Seamus, such as the two boys who played the Opera House owners. But the girls who played Meg, and Madame Giry were pretty good, and though I hated to admit it, Malfoy was a decent actor. Cho made a pretty good Carlotta too.

We didn't get very far after that, the director often paused to give us to give us pointers and suggestions. I think we got up to Carlotta's "Think of Me" before we had to stop.

"A good start, work on expression and clarity! Come back tomorrow morning, same time same place! Oh, and the costumes are yours to keep." The director called after us as we were leaving to get our costumes off. By the time all of us were ready to leave, the Great Hall had been transformed back to its original state.


End file.
